After the War Version 20
by Emarold Heart
Summary: The war between the three kingdoms has ended with Wei being the victor. Tactician and General Lu Xun finds himself captured by slavers and sold to the last person he had expected,General Zhang He of Wei.


Author's Note: There needed to be more fic where Zhang He get some love from a guy not a girl. HE'S NOT STRAIGHT! I really don't care if you flame me I'm doing this just because so there! Kay? Good. Now I'm going to leave the unfinished original of this fic up too, since it's been a couple of years, but this one will be improved and some of the chapters may not match.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. I do own Fa Ziyi Zhang He's servant girl.

WARNING: Yaoi! Zhang He/Lu Xun. Just because I find both of them so cute.

Chapter1) New Life

Lu Xun tugged at his bindings. How could fate be so cruel! It would have been one thing to die on the battle field but to be found unconscious and wounded by slave traders was something entirely different. He had to get out of here, he didn't want this to be his fate. Not once did he give in to what these people wanted him to do, he couldn't quit fighting now. Many people came over to look at him but so far no one wanted him, which suited him just fine. He ignored the sting of the whip that one of the slave traders brought down on his back. He wouldn't stop now because of a whip and continued to struggle and fight against the bonds.

Zhang He was passing through the market place life had become dull with out the thrill of battle. Still the large commotion from one of the slave traders stands caught his eye. He recognize the boy from anywhere, it was Lu Xun from Wu but now there was no Wu just Wei. Zhang He frowned when he looked through the crowed of people looking at the boy. Not one of them was beautiful enough to deserve the ex-Wu officer. Continuing his watch from the side lines he waved for one of the attendants with him to come over to him.

"Attendant, go buy him and bring him back with you I'm go home for the day." Zhang He ordered handing a pouch of gold to the attendant before leaving. He made sure the servant understood that it was Lu Xun that he wanted with out telling the servant the name of the man.

Lu Xun continued to scowl at the group of people who had come to check him out having no clue that someone had slipped behind the crowed and bought him. He didn't show his surprise when rough hands grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowed. He was brought to a man who by his clothes was someone servant or something like that. If they thought he was going to be easy to get they were wrong. He had thought about it as soon as he realized he'd been captured and his best chance of escape was on the way to his master's home. What he hadn't expected was for them to be going on horse. ~Damn.~ Lu Xun thought as his hand were yanked forward and then tied on to the saddle of the horse. ~Alright I'll just have to wait a little longer.~ Lu Xun told himself. He would get away just not right now.

When they got to his master's home he was immediately taken to the bath house, and the man who brought him here left Lu Xun with other attendants. Lu Xun sputtered and tried to fight off the many servants as they tried to clean the dirt off of him. Lu Xun made sure he didn't hurt the female servants but it was easy enough to scare them off, that was until a couple trained soldiers stepped in and held him still. Even with the soldiers there to hold him down the struggle continued and Lu Xun even bit one of the man trying to hold him still

"Lord Zhang He." The attendant bowed before approaching the peacock warrior.

"So?" Zhang He rested his chin on his knuckles.

"He's here. Being cleaned up right now, but he's biten one of the servants."

"Oh?... You may leave." Zhang He waved him off. Zhang He let his hair fall down, pooling around his hips. He ran a brush through it softly thinking of how fun it would be to have the beautiful ex-Wu officer here. Maybe life now wouldn't be so boring, but more importantly maybe no not maybe he would get the boy to join him in his bed willingly even if it took awhile. Zhang He would have to be blind not to see that the young man was both beautiful and talented.

(Author's Note: Yes it's a short chapter so you get to in one)

Chapter2) YOU!?

Lu Xun frowned at the garments that these people had forced him into seeing how they were Wei colored. His wrist had been rebound, after much struggling, tighter then before and now he was being led out again. Lu Xun was led into someone's bed chambers but there was no way he'd let them think he was nervous or scared. There another rope was used to pull his bound hands against his chest and a third to anchor him to the far side of the room. Lu Xun tugged the rope but found the post they tied it to, to be sturdy and worst the rope was strong and thick.

"Mmmm… Blue doesn't suit you like red does." Lu Xun turned to glare at whom ever had bought him but shock came. The Wei general Zhang He was standing in the door way.

"YOU!?" Lu Xun's voice held a bit of fear but mostly anger. Zhang He just tilted his head slightly before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Oh… well I'm a bit hurt you don't remember my name." Zhang He frowned sitting down on the edge of his bed looking Lu Xun over.

"Zhang He." Lu Xun hissed stepping away from him.

"Yes, so you do remember me." Zhang He. "Well I must say I'm glad you didn't die, beauty shouldn't just be discarded like it's nothing." Lu Xun just eyed the Wei warrior this was just perfect, now there was no way for him to get out and he'd probably be… He didn't want to think of what might come now. "Mmmm… You're so tense so… scare perhaps." Zhang He smiled when Lu Xun's eyes widen a little. "I swear I won't hurt you…. Though I can't untie you yet, not after what you did to one of my servants. Biting someone is such a low act wouldn't you agree?" Zhang He asked eyeing Lu Xun. He didn't expect the boy to behave himself but to bite someone's hand as the tried to clean you up.

"I preferred to think of it as a desprate situation which calls for any means to escape." Lu Xun answered keeping his eyes on Zhang He.

"Escape? To where? There is nothing more then Wei now and this is the only place you'll find refuge." Zhang He said with a frown.

"Refuge?! In what being a slave? You won the battle can't you just leave me alone now?!" Lu Xun shot back and gasped when Zhang He walked briskly over and stood face to face with him.

"You know as well as I that you could never be left alone now. You were a mighty tactician. Lord Cao Cao would never leave such a threat alone. Be glad that you find yourself in my house hold and not in someone who just sees you as the next slave to throw in their bed." Zhang He stated in a very serious tone. "Or worse you could have found yourself in the hands of Sima Yi and Cao Cao, tortured till you died." Zhang He knew that Lu Xun would understand the implications of the statement and wasn't surprised when Lu Xun's facial expression changed. Lu Xun was confused now, was Zhang He not going to tell his lord about him? That was just stupid.

"Really and you think time before I meet them will help? Or if I'm owned by someone else?" Lu Xun spat as he went back to glaring at the Wei general.

"No I think it'll help if you don't meet them at all. Now are you going to behave and not bite anyone else?" Zhang He asked as he turned and walked over to the edge of his bed to sit down. Zhang He sighed as he watched Lu Xun from the edge of the bed waiting for an answer from the boy. Lu Xun was very handsome…. No handsome didn't truly fit the boy there was a softer feeling to his beauty, maybe cute was a better word to describe Lu Xun. "Is your silent agreement?"

"Why would I give you an easy time? We're enemies!" Lu Xun answered tugging on the rope but finding he couldn't move any further out.

"Lu Xun I hate to prove you wrong but the war is over, there are no opposing sides." Zhang He sighed and shook his head. He figured Lu Xun would be less then welcoming to his situation but he didn't know the boy would have a stubborn streak.

"Just because the war is over doesn't mean you are not my enemy." Lu Xun stated glaring at Zhang He. He stepped back unconsciously as Zhang He got up off the bed and walked towards him. "If you think I don't know the rumors about you, you're wrong." Lu Xun said watching Zhang He carefully.

"Oh?" Zhang He smiled as he walked over and stood in front of Lu Xun looking the boy up and down. "And what rumor have you heard about me?" Zhang He asked ideally, but Zhang was pretty sure which one Lu Xun was talking about.

"That you prefer man. If you think I'm going to let you near me-" Zhang began laughing before Lu Xun could finish his statement making the younger boy pout slightly. He'd never been cut off by someone laugh at what he was saying, and it was aggravating. "Don't mock me!" Lu Xun shouted trying to give Zhang He his best glare. Under the anger and surprise of Zhang He's laughter that glare had turned more to a pout. Zhang He smiled and tilted his head to the side as he stopped laughing.

"You have no allies, no power here and you think to threaten me?" Zhang He mused as Lu Xun turned his eyes towards a wall. "You've heard right that I like men, but I'm no rapist. I've never taken anyone into my bed that was unwilling, but I doubt you'll believe me." Zhang He sighed and waved it off with his hand. "Lu Xun I give you my word I won't hurt you." Zhang He said hoping to put some of the boy's fears at rest.

"You're word?!" Lu Xun scoffed. Lu Xun was boiling over with anger. What was the word of his enemy other then a ruse of words? "Your word means nothing to me! The only word I trust is that of my Lord!"

"Who is dead. He's gone Lu Xun…. I hope for their sake they've either gone far away or are dead." Zhang He said with a small frown. "I will leave you for now but I will be back tonight to get you for dinner." Zhang He said feeling quilt raise in his gut from the look on the boys face. It was somewhere lost between hurt and denial from what Zhang He said. Lu Xun winced slightly at the sound of the closing door. Why, was the only word his mind could focus on at the moment. Why was he spared? Why was his lord dead? Why was he here? With grief and anger swallowing up his heart Lu Xun fell to the ground on his knees. The faint sting of tears pricked his eyes but none fell he wouldn't allow himself to show such weakness in the enemies hands. Lost in his grief and his thoughts Lu Xun sat there on the floor till a faint knock was heard at the door. Lu Xun looked up and noticed for the first time that the sun was setting, it was dinner time.

"Hello, Lord Zhang He sent me to show you to the dinner hall." A young petit girl said bowing her head to him. It was clear that she was a servant by her timid posture, and the way she talked. "Um… please forgive me but I know not what to call you…" She said peering up at Lu Xun.

"My name is Lu Xun… I." Lu Xun stopped himself feeling angry and disgusted with what he was now. A slave. Why couldn't fate have killed him and let him die a general and a tactician. No fate was cruel and left him with the shame of his position.

"Oh so you're the boy everyone here is talking about…. I figure you were a guest My.. Oh I mean Lu Xun." The girl smiled softly and raised her head. "I heard you bite someone… I you try to hurt me Lord Zhang He has taught me to defend myself!" The girl said being more careful now.

"I won't bite you." Lu Xun sighed looking miserable. He heard the girl step forward but didn't care.

"You don't have to worry… Lord Zhang He is very kind, though sometimes strange and hard to understand he is the nicest man I have met." She said touching Lu Xun's shoulder. "Come now, you wouldn't want your dinner to get cold would you?" She asked looking at Lu Xun with soft eyes.

"I don't care if you can vogue for him. I'm his… slave." Lu Xun spat the word tasting as foul as it was. "I'd rather starve, then live this life." Lu Xun pulled away from her and glared at the girl.

"Look here Xun! Lord Zhang He said you would come to dinner so you will!" She said putting her hands on her hips. "You can either coming willingly or I scream for the guards! And if your luck I won't scream that you were trying to hurt me." She said with a mischievous smile. Lu Xun eyed her unsure why that would matter. "I know what you're thinking. Why would it matter if I scream you're hurting me? Well the truth is Zhang He is very protective over his servants, and you'll most likely be whipped and punished for hurting another servant. Now lets add in the fact that I'm a woman, Zhang He might like men and not woman, but that doesn't mean he thinks a soldier should hit a little servant girl. He may want you in his bed but he'll being fuming if I scream." She explained and Lu Xun's frown deepened. "You will be taken to the holding cell below ground. He will not let you out of there till he knows you won't hurt anyone. I know I've seen it happen to all servants alike." She said triumphantly.

"Fine!" Lu Xun yelled, the girls attitude was grating and there was something about her that reminded him of the Qaio sisters. "Just… Just lead the way." He sighed feeling even more depressed. The girl blink at him then frowned; she hadn't meant to upset him.

"I'm sorry, Lu Xun… I'm just trying to make my lord happy. He wants you to dine with him. Oh my name is Fa Ziyi." Fa Ziyi said as she lead him out of the room, his hand in hers. Leading him down the hall she stopped at a door and let go of his hand. "Go on in. Lord Zhang He is waiting." Fa Ziyi said motioning to the door. Tentatively Lu Xun reached out and opened the door and peered inside. "Go on!" Fa Ziyi hissed pushing him through the door with all her might.

Zhang He chuckled as Lu Xun stumbled through the door. He knew he'd sent the right girl for the job by the look on Lu Xun's face. "She's very forceful isn't she?" Zhang He said to Lu Xun as though they were about to converse with small talk.

"Yes… Look don't try talking to me like we know each other!" Lu Xun said still standing by the door.

"I'm not. Just pointing out that Fa Ziyi is quite the girl. Now come over here and eat. I hate dinning alone, and Fa has already eaten tonight." Zhang He said beckoning the boy with a finger. With a heavy sigh Lu Xun realized that for tonight there was little he could do, but obey the orders of the Wei general.


End file.
